cartoonnetworkfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Notshane
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Cartoon Network Wiki! This wiki is scheduled for deletion, so please DO NOT create any new pages. Please leave a message on the bureaucrat's talk page if you have any questions. ~Ruin Cireela You should be promoted to an admin. -- Webkinz Mania (Talk | ' ') 22:50, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Really? Notshane 17:58, April 30, 2011 Mhm, I'd promote you but I am not a b-crat. :P -- Webkinz Mania (Talk | ' ') 23:03, April 30, 2011 (UTC) What's a B-Crat? Notshane 18:41, April 30, 2011 Hi Hello! I am a 9 year old who watches CN. i am Puffle339. --Puffle339 22:44, May 2, 2011 (UTC) That's, good to know. Notshane (Talk | ) 00:27, May 3, 2011 ??? Dear Notshane, Why did you not put the Fall 2007 logos in the List of Second Logo Varatations? --Puffle339 20:58, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, i accidentally clicked "Publish" after accidentally pressing Backspace. But i did not add the Playtime block to Cartoon Network, and whoever did I'm gonna see if its real (by looking around the web for proof) before deleting it. Notshane (Talk | ) 16:23, May 8, 2011 Favorite Shows My favorite show is Adventure Time. What is yours? --Puffle339 17:10, May 14, 2011 (UTC) My favorite show would probably have to be Courage the Cowardly Dog because of its Surrealism and Black Comedy. The other shows i did like, but Courage just made my childhood. If i had to pick a favorite from today's shows it would probably have to be Sym-Bionic Titan. Notshane (Talk | ) 20:24, May 14, 2011 Playtime block... Is the Playtime block real after all?????? --The Ultimate Puffle339 >]] 19:56, May 30, 2011 (UTC) The playtime block was false information put there by vandals and is not real. Notshane (Talk | ) 01:05, May 31, 2011 Gone For A While I'd like to announce to my people that I'll be going on vacation soon and won't be back for a long time. I've noticed that this wiki has been spammed with The Garfield Show characters lately and I'm pissed off about it, mainly because they have no profile or picture on the character and no overview. Spam articles will not be acceptable in this wiki, so either fix them up or remove them completely. Notshane (Talk | ) 11:58, June 12, 2011 Picture For U! Here's a pic. Save this picture on your PC. --Puffle3339 15:00, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Leaving For Good I've noticed a lot of vandalism on this wiki lately, and its driving me crazy. I've been editing this wiki to rid of the vandalism, but it keeps coming back. I've noticed most of the show articles say that a Cartoon Network series is still going, possibly because they "don't want it to end" when in reality the show is over. I'm sick and tired of changing this back over and over again, so i decided to leave this wiki for good. I'm hoping that by this fall the spam and vandalism is gone, though i doubt it will be. Notshane (Talk | ) 17:17, July 7, 2011 yo yo nice your at the top I like people at the top that means they've put a lot of hard work into this wiki -Bongo9911 Return Well, its been a month now and I've decided to return to this wikia because i can see that its falling apart again. Furthermore, i am gonna attempt to adopt it so that i can improve it a lot because this wiki needs all the help it can get. Notshane (Talk | ) 05:01, August 17, 2011 Adoption Dude, you should adopt this wiki. 18:49, September 1, 2011 (UTC) I would, but i don't know how to. I red the tutorials and stuff, but i just got a tad confused. Notshane (Talk | ) 01:24, September 2, 2011 Adoption Failed So, yeah. I thought this Wiki was abandoned, but i just realized that it already belongs to someone so I'm shooting for a Co-Owner position then. The problem: i don't know how to request for that. Notshane (Talk | ) 00:08, September 24, 2011 Admin Congratulation, you are now an admin! -[[User:The thing|'The thing']] [[User talk:The thing|'Talk']] 22:14, September 30, 2011 (UTC) New Logo I will use that logo if you make it 250x65 pixels. -[[User:The thing|'The thing']] [[User talk:The thing|'Talk']] 20:26, October 8, 2011 (UTC) No problem. Notshane (Talk | ) 17:06, October 8, 2011 Vandalism to Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion User:Dino-drones and User:CartoonLover123 are Wikipedia vandals who are constantly adding unconfirmed or downright false additions to the character list. Can you do something about it? Wikiar 03:27, October 20, 2011 (UTC) I'll see what i can do. Notshane (Talk | ) 23:22, October 19, 2011 Demotion Thank you for removing the adminship powers I had on this wiki. I believe the user Ruin Cireela gave them to me in an effort to kiss up to me for adminship powers on the Ed, Edd n Eddy wiki (a wiki on which I am an admin) over a year and a half ago now. I agree with you I don't need to have such powers if I don't even edit here. -Kirkland22 04:14, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Back Sorry for the lack of edits over the past week. I have been very busy with other stuff, but now i can edit again. Notshane (Talk | ) 5:46, November 23, 2011 Greetings. I am active on the Generator Rex wiki, interested in all things related to Generator Rex and thus interested n learning about cartoon network...the organization itself, not so much the individual shows there. I had been considering creating a wiki about it, and then I found yours, but I'm not sure if it already contained what I am looking for, if what I am looking for could have a place here, or if I should start a separate wiki for it. If it were possible for what had n mind to be included here also I would be willing to help with other parts of this wiki. I'm not very skilled at wikis yet, so have not found a list of the admins on this one, I just found you to be the top contributor, and see you are admin also. Are there other admins? Jadisofeternity 04:48, December 12, 2011 (UTC) The only ot hello! glad to have you back! FACT: Did you know that i was the one who posted the original 2008 screen bug thingy? --Puffle339 The Nyan Cat 18:48, December 15, 2011 (UTC) hey man why did you erase the Heather Harold relationship page? alejandro87 and why also the Heather page. alejandro87 Goodbye Due to my laptop breaking down after eight years of service, i am forced to have to abandon this Wiki for seven months. My low salary is the reason for the long absence. I will edit here once a month (by finding some random computer to do so) in order to keep the Wiki from becoming filled with spam articles. So until we meet again. Notshane (Talk | ) 22:22, January 21, 2012 So i was sure that my laptop was dead, then it just suddenly came back on after i plugged it back in (this was my last attempt at fixing it also). Though just to be safe, i will still try and save up for a new one as i don't know how much longer this one will last. Notshane (Talk | ) 00:00, January 23, 2012 I try my best Thanks for the message you leave onn my talk page. I'll try my best to help the wiki.The Fan of Wiki 07:21, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Good day Hello! I'm a new user here and well already I've checked the Watercooler and everything and what not for whats going on and all. And well I'd like to say that I'm here to help out with anything ya need! You are the main admin, owner of this wiki right? Well even so I want you to know I'm here to help clean up the wiki and make it good, anything I should do first? I-disregard-gravity 20:11, January 27, 2012 (UTC)I-disregard-gravity Thank you Thank you for making me an admin. I promised that I'll NOT abuse any user who visits here or the wiki.The Fan of Wiki 10:54, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Question Hi, Notshane, why Ruin Cireela has scheduled this wiki for deletion? Elkanah Latog 10:00, February 8, 2012 (UTC) This guy hasn't made an edit in exactly a year and has been removed of his admin status so those messages are bot messages that he forgot to remove of himself. The real status of this wiki is unknown, but from what I've seen, its been standing for about five years now without being renamed. I pretty much run the place now since Ruin Cireela quit and the creator of this place himself hasn't made an edit in about three months. So those messages you see there are fake bot messages that were made back when this wiki was scheduled for deletion, though it was decided that the wiki should stay due to how popular it was getting. Notshane (Talk | ) 8:10, February 8, 2012 Unfollowed pages Dear Notshane, I saw the unfollowed pages in the wiki, and almost all of it are opinions of users, and bad things about cartoon network. Can we rename/edit it or put it in category of canditates of deletion? The Fan of Wiki 12:23, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Better put it in the category for deletion. Notshane (Talk | ) 10:07, February 10, 2012 In addition Once again, I'm here to help the wiki full time! And I'd like to ask if theres anything I can do. Keep an eye out for vandalism, or even spruce up a page! I'm currently working on The Amazind World of Gumball page. But I'd lik to know if there is anything else I can do! I-disregard-gravity 23:06, February 10, 2012 (UTC)